kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
TILL THE END
) Hades Aidoneus (CV: ) Tsukito Totsuka (CV: ) Takeru Totsuka (CV: ) Balder Hringhorni (CV: ) Loki Laevatein (CV: ) |lyrics = |composition = |arrangement = |publisher =BROCCOLI, elicense |seller = |release = April 30, 2014 |album = TILL THE END |tracks = 5 |price = ¥ 1200 |length = |episodes =Opening all episodes }} TILL THE END is the opening theme for the anime adaptation of Kamigami no Asobi and is performed by Apollon Agana Belea (CV: ), Hades Aidoneus (CV: ), Balder Hringhorni (CV: ), Loki Laevatein (CV: ), Takeru Totsuka (CV: ) and Tsukito Totsuka (CV: ). The soundtrack was released in Japan on April 30, 2014. Tracklist # TILL THE END # TILL THE END (Instrumental) # アポロン(CV: ) ~cast comment~ # 月人(CV:Yuto Uemura) ~cast comment~ # バルドル(CV: ) ~cast comment~ Lyrics TILL THE END = - Rōmaji = I gonna wishing mouichido eien no saki he Furisosogu Aoku sameta hoshi tachi he Te wo nobashita Inori no kazu Hikari saseba Kimi he todoku? Seijaku ni Pin to hatta issen wo Mune ni himete Chikaitateta Sono hito hira Kaze ni nose Tada aitakute Aenakute Senaka awase no lies & truth Toiki goto Tsuita uso Jibun no kokoro nemurasete Fureta kotonai Itami goto Motomeru mama ni I reveal a heart You'd love me I can't forget Sora ni ukabu gin no hana I can't forget Chirasanu you tsutsumikonde I wait for you Hakanai risou wo kowashite Atarashii sekai made Saa sono te de till the end Tomaranai Shoudou hodo mazari ai Tokashi aiba Arashi no you Kakimidashita Kanjouron Amai koe Nigaku sashita fuiuchi ni Iki wo nomeba Shisen no imi Bukiyou demo Wakaru hazu Naze chikakute Too sugite Yawarakaku kizutsukete You don't know Anina Trap Ibara no toge ni karamerare Kakusenai hodo Yokubari ni Uzukidasu made Alone in my world My love pain It will stop time Koboreochita toki no suna It will stop time Makimodoshite isso kimi wo Always be here Kagiri aru ima no kagayaki Itsuka tsutaetai kara Nee kikasete Your words "Junsui na koi" "Kodoku na yoru" "Tokimeki no oto" "Gekijou no nami" "Kanawanu negai" "Hontou no uso" Tada aitakute Aitakute Konnanimo Konnanimo Kotoba ni shitemo Tari nakute Dakishimeru kara Do you forgive me? I love you I can't forget Sora ni ukabu gin no hana I can't forget Chirasanu you tsutsumikonde I wait for you Hakanai risou wo kowashite Atarashii sekai made Saa sono te de till the end - English = I gonna wishing once again for all of eternity The downpour won't stop I woke up to the blue stars Holding out hands Praying again A light shone in Did it reach you? The silence Hold it tight and brandish Keep it to myself Make an oath That petal Rode with the wind Just want to meet you Not able to meet you Back to back lies & truth Each sigh With a lie Put my own heart to rest You can't touch it Each pain Because it was requested I reveal a heart you'd love me I can't forget The floating silver flower in the sky I can't forget Gather the scattered pieces I wait for you Break this empty dream Until there is a new world Come on hold my hand till the end Can't stop The urges begin to merge together Dissolved together Like a storm Had stirred up Sentimental argument Sweet voice Bitter bite, a surprise attack Take a breath Eyes tell the meaning However clumsy It will be understood Why are you not close Too far away Soft but it still hurts you don't know It's an easy trap Entwined with the thorny roses Not enough to hide So greedy Until it begins to ache Alone in my world my love pain It will stop time The sand of time will fall It will stop time You can still rewind it Always be here There are limits so shine now Because someday I want to say Hey, tell me Your words "Pure love" "Lonely night" "Heartbeat sounds" "Wave of passion" "Wish come true" "True lies" Just want to meet you Want to meet you So much So much Even if the words Are not enough I'll embrace you then Do you forgive me? I love you I can't forget The floating silver flower in the sky I can't forget Gather the scattered pieces I wait for you Break this empty dream Until there is a new world Come on hold my hand till the end }} Lyrics by Llama like Sarah! on Blogspot References Navigation Category:Soundtrack CD Category:CD